zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Parkbots
http://thundercats.wikia.com/wiki/Snarf_%28species%29 Write the text of your article here!In my adventures in afterlife in Lemuria dreamworld Transformers Gobot universe I brought and had a creature that lived in my era part of my daily life into Transformer Gobot sharkbot.I would unite the Transformers and Gobots as 1 force.Rangerbots maintain as a base of ops the park in their expertese in Covert Ops and missions infantry.They are leaders and contribute to the war cause of ending evil and crime and rotten regimes.Our laws and declarations by me.Force was gathered of representitives of Prehistoric world and animal world as machines.Rangerbots and Prehistoric Beasts transformer Gobot Rangers.They are Zarconian and for Covert Operations home parkbot.Rangerbots are a team and unit of Gobot transformer Zarconians.They have special abilities in sciences of animals and prehistoric creatures and space.http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Archeology Their bases and facilities cater to the animalkingdombots.They have catwalks and sections into their facilities with defenses and can dock with Zarconia Navy.They have science and resources.They have trains and runways for planes to space.They have electronics and systems.They can study and fortify.Base of Operations.Goes underground network and has disaster and enemy defense systems and alarms and procedures.Whoever tries will be defeated very fast and will never see the light.This is for the Rangerbot military and primitives.They co-operate with the Prehistoric Beasts Rangerbots.They are bigger with Zarconian improvements.Cross-over power http://www.angelfire.com/mn/nn/InSearchOfAlpha.html .Adaptation specialty in many fields.Army terminator space and many warfares and Covert Operations and missions.They have improved weaponry and mode systems,FLIR.I will order them to be created.To create the ones they cannot and my favourites as squads of Space Army.These are all Transformer Gobots from Dark Nebula,Comet Empire,Borg,Galman Gamilon but from Zarconian perspective.Invid Regime and Haydonites units into Gobot Transformer troops,crew and pilots.Dreamworld Lemuria Transformer Gobot universe.Space civilization of white muslims.Advanced.http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_Wars_%28cartoon%29 http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Seacons http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Queen_Armada —Vector Sigma upon activation, "The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1" He is bigger than 40ft.He is 100ft or 90ft size transformed.He is huge and heavy but floats.He can travel through space and his water systems work for space.He can fly and is a robotic prehistoric Lemuria shark of lakes. ] When I met some of the Transformers and Gobots real I got along with many that were before the new comer me.Got to know me and are part of my command and force.They have joined.But the new ideas I wanted made by Vector Sigma Quran.And they are experts on alien worlds terrains,elements and the enemy and species.There are scientists and troops from park and nature.Well I don't mind commanding them and sending Princess Armada as their leader in groups to end madness of the enemy in a war in space.Special adaptations and abilities and skills are appreciated.Grizwald could be a Prime.And my loyalties are them.Giant size to fight giant robots and transport us.www.spacelocations.com The Caretaker, an independent computer designed by Vector Sigma to aid the Autobot Breakaway was able to uplink to the larger multiversal Vector Sigma Gestalt. It gave a 10 digit numerical designation to each reality where Vector Sigma had a node. (The caretaker also speaks of a "central hub" that the Classics portion of the Marvel Comics continuity was too far away from for Caretaker to function properly.) Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" Edit Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" sectionEdit WWWhttp://dsc.discovery.com/ [http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://www.wikimetal.info/wiki/User:Queen_Armada http://science.nationalgeographic.com/science/ http://residentevil.wikia.com/Category:Creatures http://discoverychannel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Queen_Armada